


Lảm nhảm trước khi kết thúc một năm nhục hơn Tuất :))))

by Phuong_Sophie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phuong_Sophie/pseuds/Phuong_Sophie
Summary: Chỉ là vài lời không muốn nói trên Facebook nhưng vẫn muốn nói ra.





	1. Thông báo tiến độ :((((

Đây chỉ là một bài kêu ca tám nhảm về cái năm 2018 đen đủi hơn cả cái tên Mậu Tuất của tui mà thôi.

 

Đầu tiên, tui xin được gửi lời xin lỗi chân thành đến tất cả những độc giả đã theo dõi những câu chuyện mà tui viết ra. Hiện giờ, trong những truyện dài chương mà tui đã viết thì chỉ có series Beyond the Death là đã hoàn thiện phần chính văn, phần ngoại truyện Giấm còn 5 chương đã được tui lên outline nhưng chẳng biết bao giờ viết xong. Gift cũng đang trong tình trạng chỉnh sửa và tui chẳng biết lúc nào mình đủ vui vẻ để viết nốt một câu chuyện hạnh phúc. Còn Mười lăm năm tám tháng thì thực sự chắc là project ngàn năm rồi :((((

 

Tui thực lòng cảm ơn các cô, đặc biệt là JD vì luôn theo dõi và cho tui động lực. Nhưng vì năm nay tui đã nhận được quá nhiều lời trì hoãn (và buồn thay còn có 1 trường hợp đến từ 1 người trong fandom Hartwin, và càng buồn hơn nữa là đây cũng từng là một người bạn đáng để tui tặng truyện cho) nên tui không muốn các cô phải nghe thêm những lời tương tự từ tui nữa. Do đó tui xin thông báo tạm ngưng update các chương mới vô thời hạn. Nếu có một ngày nào đó tui tự thấy mình đủ cảm hứng để viết thì tui sẽ thông báo cho các cô lên chia sẻ với tui. 

 

Tất nhiên mọi người vẫn có thể ghé qua đây để đọc truyện của tui nếu nó có thể giúp mọi người vui vẻ, tui mừng còn không kịp :)))) chỉ đơn giản là đừng chờ đợi tui ra chương mới nhé :(((( Tui đang không có đủ cả năng lượng tinh thần và thể lực để làm điều này. Mọi người có thể thấy mỗi lần như vậy tui viết sa sút như thế nào. Cụ tỉ là cái kết của Miew chẳng hạn :((((( Mà tui ghét phải đưa ra những thứ mà tui chưa thấy hoàn thiện. 

 

Tui lại dài dòng rồi :((( Ngắn gọn lại là xin lỗi các cô vì tui hứa lèo không biết bao nhiêu lần :(((( 

 

**Chúc mọi người một năm mới vui vẻ! <3 <3 **

 

**Dưới đây sẽ là những lời kêu ca phàn nàn của tui về thế sự năm 2018 của bản thân. Mọi người có thể cảm thấy chán đời hơn sau khi đọc, vì tui chỉ như một bà già 7x càm ràm mà thôi :))))**


	2. 2018 - sau này nhớ đọc lại nghe Cá :)))))

Tổng kết lại, 2018 là năm mà tui thấy thất vọng về bản thân nhất trong 23 năm cuộc đời của mình. Có đôi khi, tui nghĩ phải chăng vì tui hy vọng quá lớn vào bản thân mà thành ra thất vọng quá nhiều. Nhưng rồi tui nhận ra, thực ra chỉ đơn giản là vì tui đang cố và hy vọng mình có thể sống theo một lifestyle nhất định để làm hài lòng những người thân của mình, trong khi tính cách và con người của tui không phải và không thích hợp cho cái lifestyle đó. 

Tui là một đứa hám fame, thích thể hiện. Nhưng lại không đủ giỏi để kiếm fame và thể hiện. Không biết đã bao lần tui ước gì mình được quay lại thời thơ ấu, tui sẽ không bao giờ làm con nhà người ta nữa, tui sẽ không nuôi trong đầu bố mẹ tui hy vọng vào một đứa con mà họ sẽ không bao giờ có. Tui cầm tinh con Heo và tui đúng là một con heo thật. Tui lười, lười khủng khiếp. Lười lao động, lười đầu tư vào bản thân, lười chăm sóc những mối quan hệ, lười sống ảo, lười xã giao, lười nói dối. Và chả có vinh quang nào dành cho người lười. Tui biết vậy, và tui vui lòng với cuộc sống ba cọc ba đồng. Nhưng không, thực tâm tui vẫn là một con hám fame và thích thể hiện, và bức bối vì không làm được hai điều đó. Tui muốn đi nước ngoài nhưng tui sợ chẳng tồn tại được. Vì tui biết cuộc sống bên đó chẳng hề màu hồng. 

Rồi năm nay tui mất không biết bao nhiêu "bạn". Mỗi lần nghĩ lại, tui đều biết lỗi không phải hoàn toàn do họ. Chẳng một sự việc nào trên đời do một bên mà ra cả. Tui biết rằng tính mình rất hãm. Tui chẳng biết hại ai, nhưng mồm tui thì độc và cay nghiệt hiếm ai bằng. Tui sẵn sàng xé nát mọi mối quan hệ khi tui thấy người ta dù chỉ có 1 li thiếu chân thành. Mà tui nghĩ lại trên đời có mấy người chân thành. Tui biết sống như vậy tui sẽ chỉ thiệt thòi, nhưng rồi tui vẫn thấy sung sướng biết bao mỗi lần được chửi thẳng vào cái sự dối trá xã giao của họ. Tui là một kẻ đủ ngu và điên để vạch ra những lời nói dối mà người bình thường sẽ tự im im mà hiểu với nhau thôi chứ không bao giờ vạch trần. Tui chưa biết bao giờ tui sẽ chết vì cái tính đó. Nhưng bây giờ với tui chết chả có gì đáng sợ. Tui sẽ xem còn sống được bao nhiêu cái Tết để giở ra đọc lại mấy lời này.

Năm nay keyword với tui chỉ có một chữ: NỢ.

Tui đi nợ bạn bè, tui đã trả đủ.

Còn 03 người nợ tui.

Một người đến từ chính cái fandom này. Số tiền không lớn, nhưng thái độ làm người của kẻ đó làm tui quá thất vọng, dù một nghìn tui cũng sẽ đòi về, và tui sẵn sàng không cho người này có một cái Tết vui vẻ nếu không hoàn trả cho tui.

Một người mà thực tế thì chính tui đến giờ cũng khá có cảm giác có lỗi với chị ta (vì khi tui biết chị ta có khả năng chậm nợ tui đã có những lời nói rất rất không phải với chị ta), nhưng dù sao thì tui vẫn không thể chấp nhận được hành vi cầm tiền vay từ tui, tự nhận mình có tiền để đi vay người khác, và áp dụng chiêu tương tự với tui. 

Còn một người, giờ tui thực sự biết mình ngu khi không đòi tiền chị một cách gay gắt và căng thẳng. Tui nghĩ quá nhiều đến những giúp đỡ (bằng miệng) của chị, để rồi giờ chồng chị mắng tui là "đồ giả dối, chả có ai chịu cho người khác nợ lương mà không đòi mấy tháng trời như vậy". 

Và điểm chung là cả hai người đó đều để chồng đứng ra giải quyết, đều lấy lý do bầu bí để ép tui hoãn trả nợ.

Sống tốt quá thành ngu. Có đức mà không có tài thì thành vô dụng. Tui đem ruột gan của mình ra để giúp đỡ người ta, nhưng người ta nghi ngờ tui có ý đồ khác. Và họ đem câu "tiền quan trọng nhưng nhiều khi quan hệ quan trọng hơn tiền". Chẳng lẽ tui đạp vào mặt mấy bố mấy mẹ trẻ con đấy là "bố mày dell có cần mối quan hệ với chúng bay".

Nếu không nghĩ đến bố mẹ tui, tui sẽ cho cả đám đó xuống gặp diêm vương luôn mà chẳng cần suy nghĩ đến lần thứ hai.

Thôi tạm biệt năm Mậu Chó. May cho mấy người đó là bệnh của tui chưa chết được. Nếu mà chết được nhanh kiểu gì tui cũng nghĩ cách đưa mấy người theo cùng :)  


End file.
